King Sword
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= The is Ultraman Geed's weapon, accessed through the use of Royal Mega-Master. History Ultraman Geed After receving Ultraman King's Ultra Capsule, Riku summoned this sword from scanning Belial and King Ultra Capsules respectively before transforming into his Royal Mega-Master form. As Royal Mega-Master, Geed is able wield this sword in combat with foes. Powers and Abilities By inserting the King Capsule or the six Ultra Brothers Capsules on the crossguard sword, Geed can perform specific abilities from each of their Ultra Capsules powers respectively. Riku's Use *'Transformation': Riku uses this device to assume his Royal Mega-Master form. IMG 1181.jpg|Transformation Geed's Use :;Miscelleanous *'Deflection': Geed is able to deflect enemy attacks this sword. *'Energy Stream': Geed can release an energy stream from the King Sword. :;King Capsule * : Activated by scanning the crossguard part via the Riser, and swiping his hand past the scanner thrice, Geed can fire a golden beam from the King Sword. * : A swinging slash from the King Sword, unleashed after Riku swipes his hand past the scanner twice. * : After Riku swipes his hand past the scanner once, the King Sword can fire several golden energy darts from a projected Ultra Great Medal. :;Ultra 6 Brothers Capsule * : Calling upon the power of the Six Ultra Brothers, Geed puts up a barrier. In its outer rings, it has the Ultra Brothers' respective Ultra Signs and M78 text reading "Urutora Roku Kyoudai", which translates to "Ultra 6 Brothers". :;Zoffy Capsule * : Using the power of Zoffy, Geed can release a lime green stream of energy from the King Sword. :;Ultraman Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraman, Geed can release a blue electric stream of energy from the King Sword. :;Ultraseven Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraseven, Geed can release a huge slicer made of energy. :;Jack Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraman Jack, Geed can release a straight spiral of green energy from the King Sword. :;Ace Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraman Ace, Geed can release a long arc of energy from the King Sword and his left hand. :;Taro Capsule * : Using the power of Ultraman Taro, Geed can release a fire-charged rainbow-colored stream of energy from the King Sword. IMG 1186.jpg|Deflection IMG 1090.jpeg|Energy Stream RoyalEnd.gif|Royal End Swing Sparkle.gif|Swing Sparkle VulcanSparkle.gif|Vulcan Sparkle BrothersShield.png|Brothers Shield IMG 1387.jpeg|Eighty Seven Flasher SpeciumFlasher.gif|Specium Flasher SluggerSpark.gif|Slugger Spark LanceSpark.gif|Lance Spark VerticalSpark.gif|Vertical Spark StoriumFlasher.gif|Storium Flasher Gallery FB_IMG_1506601772644.jpg FB IMG 1506594791555.jpg IMG 1375.jpeg|King Sword being summoned RMMKingSwordReady.PNG|King Sword is summoned IMG 1170.jpg|Geed (Royal Mega-Master) with the King Sword IMG 1376.jpeg|King's Capsule being scanned IMG 1374.jpeg|Ultra 6 Brother Capsule being scanned IMG 1386.jpeg|Riku using the King Sword in conjunction with his Riser IMG 1383.jpeg|Jack capsules being scanned IMG 1384.jpeg|Taro Capsule being scanned IMG 1345.jpeg IMG 1385.jpeg|Ultraman capsule being scanned IMG 1382.jpeg|Ultraseven capsule being scanned IMG 1370.jpeg Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Items Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Swords Category:Transformation Items